


Paranoia

by Move_The_Farthest_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Karasuno, M/M, One Shot, Paranoia, Paranoia (the game), Smut, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Training Camp, Voyeurism, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Move_The_Farthest_Star/pseuds/Move_The_Farthest_Star
Summary: “Who has the best smile?” “Who would you want to take care of you when you’re sick?” Karasuno has a pretty kind image of Sugawara, but Daichi knows better. He knows that Suga’s exactly the type to ask the most devastating questions in a game of Paranoia. Not to mention he’s the type who’ll get it on at training camp. But Suga and Daichi aren’t the only ones breaking curfew tonight...(If you’re here for the smut, skip down to the second line break that starts with “I thought I heard someone in here...”)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on existing projects? Yes. Did I write a one-shot DaiSuga smut fanfic instead? Also yes.

”Let’s play a game!”

Nishinoya’s voice pierces the air of the shared sleeping space. It’s the last night of training camp, and the whole team finally secured some downtime. Of course, Hinata and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to keep practicing, but even they couldn’t argue when the facilities manager switched off the gym lights.

”Why don’t you study for your history quiz before that,” Ennoshita chastises from the corner of the room where he, Kinoshita, and Narita laid out their futons.

Nishinoya stands tall, hands on his hips, and declares, “I have all weekend to study for that! Now is the time for team bonding!”

As Noya corrals his teammates into a big circle, only Tsukishima refuses. “Don’t we already spend enough time together? We just had a full week of practice matches,” he sighs. Noya responds with a hearty slap to the grumpy first year’s back that turns into a full on shove toward an open part of the circle between Tanaka and Yamaguchi.

The door slides open, and Daichi walks in from the showers, damp heat still radiating off him. Normally, the third years bathe first, but Daichi had to stay late for a meeting with the other teams’ captains and coaches. As he enters, he wastes no time in saying, “I’m supposed to remind everyone that we’re under a strict lights-out curfew. 11pm. No arguments, no exceptions, and definitely NO PRANKS.”

He finishes his speech with a rather conspicuous glare at Nishinoya and Tanaka, who both feign innocence and mock offense.

”I am so shocked that you would even think—“

”Why I would never—“

The two boys speak over themselves with increasingly dramatic displays. Daichi glowers, not unkindly, and quirks an eyebrow at Ennoshita. When the moral compass of the second years sends back an affirmative nod, Daichi relaxes.

“Where’s Suga?” Asahi asks as he beckons Daichi to the spot next to him. “I thought he was with you at the meeting.”

“Oh, right. He should be back soon.” Daichi’s tone and expression are aggressively neutral, but there’s a faint dusting of pink at the tips of his ears. It could easily be written off as overheating from the bath, but Asahi knows better. He knows that Daichi and Suga are dating, and aren’t too careful with discretion. But he also knows that he’s the only one on the team who is privy to that information, so he lets it slide.

”Okay!” Noya claps his hands having successfully roped everyone in the room into the circle. “What game shall we play?”

”You mean you didn’t have one in mind?” Narita bemoans.

”I’m a big vision kind of guy, not a nitty-gritty details guy!” Noya explains and takes a seat beside Tanaka.

”Truth or dare?” Tanaka suggests, but Hinata quickly lets out an aggravated moan.

”No! I’m never playing that with Tuskishima ever again!”

Tsukishima flashes a sinister smirk, and Yamaguchi covers a laugh with his hand. Kageyama, meanwhile, fully disassociates. The second and third years stare at their kouhai with mild concern, burning with curiosity while also afraid to find out what devious truths and/or dares Tsukishima could conjure up.

Noya clears his throat and moves on. “Okay, not truth or dare,” he relents. “Then how about...”

”How about Paranoia?”

Every head turns at the sound of their vice captain’s voice. Sugawara leans in the doorway, water dripping off the ends of his hair and a light smile playing at the edge of his lips.

”What’s Paranoia?” Yamaguchi hesitantly peeps.

Suga settles into a comfy spot between Hinata and Daichi just as the captain groans, “Please, no.”

”Aw c’mon, Daichi! It’ll be fun!” Suga punctuates with a swift slap to the back and launches into an explanation. “We go around the circle, and one person whispers a question to the person they’re sitting next to. The question has to be one that can be answered aloud with the name of someone in the circle. Like, ‘Who’s the best teammate?’ Or ‘Who’s most likely to marry rich?’ But unless the question answerer loses a coin flip, they don’t have to reveal what the question was. All you might hear is your name, but you’ll never know what the question was. Oh, and you can’t answer your own name or the name of the question asker. Whatdya think?”

He doesn’t need to look at Nishinoya or Tanaka to know they’re onboard and already drafting questions in their heads. The rest of the group seems more or less agreeable, notable exceptions being the clearly disinterested Tsukishima and the scowling Daichi. But the fact that Tsukishima hadn’t gotten up and left the room is all the encouragement Sugawara needs. He claps his hands together and says, “Great! I’ll start.”

He leans over to whisper in Hinata’s ear. His question does not take long to ask. A mere four seconds, maybe. Another second passes as Hinata processes the question and then bursts into a full on blush.

”Uh, um, wha—Sugawara-san, I don’t...” Hinata babbles away with wild arm flails. All the while, Suga keeps his unwavering smile plastered to his face. “Just pick somebody, Hinata,” the vice captain lilts.

”Then, um, I guess, maybe Daichi-san?”

Suga’s eyes illuminate like the ceiling lights over the center court of the Sendai gymnasium and Daichi’s scowl deepens. The example questions Suga gave were deceptively tame. The others might not expect it, but Daichi knows exactly what kind of questions his boyfriend would ask. He really didn’t want to play this game with Suga.

Suga flips a coin and Hinata calls “Heads!” in the air: Heads. Hinata breathes a sigh of relief, glad he wouldn’t have to explain himself to his captain.

”Wait, that’s it?” Tanaka huffs. “What about the rest of us? I wanna know what you asked Hinata!”

”That’s the fun of the game! My question’ll forever remain a secret between Hinata and myself,” Suga winks and offers a light punch to the flushed first year’s shoulder. Daichi lets loose a muted sigh through his nose. A part of him hoped that this game would let the whole team see Suga for who he truly was: a demon with an angel’s face. But a louder, more possessive part of his brain reminded him that only he gets to see the real Suga. Daichi wonders if he’s not a little depraved himself.

It’s Hinata’s turn now. He leans over to Asahi. “Who is your biggest rival?”

Asahi stifles a snicker. Of course Hinata would ask a question like that. If it weren’t against the rules, Asahi might’ve picked ‘Hinata’. Instead he flicks his eyes over the room and decides aloud, “Tanaka.” He’ll surely be the ace of Karasuno next year, but Asahi has no intention of giving up the title just yet.

Hinata nods in solemn approval. No doubt he considers everyone on the team a rival.

Coin flip. “Tails.” Success.

Asahi thinks up his question as Nishinoya practically vibrates off his futon in anticipation. Asahi takes his time to carefully explain the question to Nishinoya’s ears only. When he finishes, Noya loudly proclaims, “Ohh, I thought you were gonna ask me who I’d eat first.”

Asahi stammers, “I don’t think you’re supposed to say anything aloud about the question—“ but Noya barrels through his words to choose, “Chikara!”

Coin flip. “Heads!” Tails. The first loss.

”Tell us the question!” Tanaka prompts as Ennoshita braces for whatever impulsive rationale Noya would provide.

”Asahi asked me who I’d want to be stuck on a desert island with,” Noya explains. Ennoshita lets out a sigh of relief, and a little pride as well.

”You wouldn’t want to be stuck with me?” Tanaka slaps a hand to his heart in despair.

Narita chuckles, “If you two were stuck on an island, you’d die in no time.”

”Who would you eat first?” Kageyama asks out of genuine curiosity.

Nishinoya answers immediately, “Hisashi.”

”What?! Why?” Kinoshita gawks to which Noya merely shrugs and says “You look tasty,” and leaves it at that. He wastes no time in whispering to Tanaka. The pair might as well be co-conspirators planning a heist what with their hushed whispers and shifting eyes.

“Who’s most likely to get arrested?” He asks.

“Not fair,” Tanaka grumbles. “I’m not allowed to say either of us.”

“That’s what makes it challenging,” Noya grins all teeth and dimples.

Tanaka screws his eyes shut and concentrates on his answer. Ten uncharacteristically silent seconds pass before he mutters, “Asahi.”

Noya’s eyebrows disappear into his un-gelled bangs. “Really?”

“And it’d be your all your fault, too,” Tanaka concludes. Noya barks out a laugh of agreement and tosses the coin in the air.

Flip. “Heads.” Success. Asahi frantically looks between the two second years, desperate for an explanation. For once, Daichi actually sympathizes with Asahi—perhaps next time he’ll get some help in stopping this game before it even starts.

But it’s Tanaka’s turn to ask Tsukishima a question, and the ghastly grin on his face sparks total disgust in Karasuno’s tallest player.

“I’m not playing,” Tsukishima says as he inches his way out of the circle. Tanaka traps him with an arm around the shoulder.

“C’mon, one round! I got a great question for you,” Tanaka shouts into Tsukishima’s ear. 

With a barely masked sigh, Tsukishima relents, “Fine.”

Tanaka whispers, “If you got cursed and turned into a frog, who would you want to kiss you to turn you back?” The wing spiker pulls back to see the decidedly unmasked disgust on Tsukishima’s face.

“Tanaka-san, you’re quite the pervert, aren’t you?” Tsukishima prods. Tanaka notes the mockery in Tsukishima’s tone, so he gives a sharp slap to the back of the blond’s head, knocking his glasses askew. Tanaka shouts, “Hey, you! Just answer the damn question!”

His answer is hardly above a grunt, but the circle hears “Yamaguchi” loud and clear. The first year in question sits up straighter next to his oldest friend. Whether consciously or not, both Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s eyes intently track the coin as it turns in the air.

Flip. “Tails.” Success.

Tsukishima exhales the smallest puff of air, just enough for Yamaguchi to notice. The pinch server is disappointed, but he has no time to dwell on it. Tsukishima has his question ready to go.

”Whose face do you want to spike a volleyball into right now?”

Yamaguchi chokes on his words. The question doesn’t really surprise him considering how easily irritated Tsukishima can get, but he struggles to find his own answer.

“I want to say...no one?” Yamaguchi attempts.

”That’s not how you play,” Tsukishima chides.

A moment of flurried hand movements and panicked sweat until Yamaguchi finally gulps, “Hinata.” This time, he casts his gaze downward as the coin tosses.

Flip. “Tails.” Heads.

“You lose! You have to tell us the question!” Hinata bellows from across the circle, one accusatory finger pointed at Yamaguchi, who stammers unintelligibly until Tsukishima flatly states, “ Yamaguchi wants to spike you in the face.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi blushes. Tsukishima’s unapologetic “Sorry, Yamaguchi” is lost in the howls of laughter coming from the rest of the circle. Sugawara leads the cacophony, and Daichi’s downturned lips twitch at the sight of such glee on his partner’s face. Even if it’s purely schadenfreude.

“It was Tsukki’s question!” Yamaguchi defends himself before Hinata’s wide-eyed betrayal. “I-I just thought—you get hit a lot and you always seem fine, so...” he trails off with his eyes on the floor mats and red dusting the tips of his ears. To his left, Kageyama crosses his arms and nods.

”Yeah, I’d pick Hinata, too,” he affirms.

Hinata jumps to his feet, finger now pointed at Kageyama, and yells, “Hey! Don’t pretend you’re as nice as Yamaguchi. You just wanna get back at me for serving a ball into the back of your head!”

One lively row of “Hinata boke!” And “Bakageyama!” later, Sugawara calms the troublesome first year duo back into their seats. He coos lightly to seemingly re-establish peace, but Daichi knows better. Suga really just wants the chaos of the game to continue.

And it does.

Rounds after rounds go by. They switch directions and mix up seating order, and if anyone noticed how Tsukishima stuck around the whole time despite threatening to leave each round, no one said a thing. There was more accusations, more “Oooohs”, and more close calls on coin tosses.

Suga snickers as the coin flip between Ennoshita and a very embarrassed Tanaka turns up in their favor. Tanaka whistles out a tune of relief, and Sugawara hums inwardly. The best questions, he knows, are the one’s that never get revealed—they can be all sorts of nasty or obscure or dirty and no one will ever know. But damn if he wasn’t curious as to what Ennoshita could’ve asked Tanaka to get him to squirm like that.

The game gradually drew to a close. When the revealed questions were consistently on the level of “Who has the best smile?” or “Who would you want to take care of you when you’re sick?” (Both answered with “Sugawara!”), it became clear that the well of creativity was running dry.

The final question was from Tsukishima to Hinata.

”Who’s most likely to wait until marriage?” The blond whispers with bored expression, but the impish quality in his voice betrayed his anticipation.

”Wait for what until marriage?” Hinata stares back blankly.

”You’re not supposed to—“ Tsukishima pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “To have sex,” he mutters lowly into Hinata’s ear, but he’s sure the team could parse that particular phrasing.

Hinata, not realizing what he gave away, answers, “Oh. Sugawara-san.”

At which point, Daichi loudly declared the game finished and called for lights out.

* * *

Daichi was firm on the “No pranks” policy, but the allure of an entire week of sleeping away with good friends and great rivals proved too strong. That is how Tanaka and Nishinoya found themselves rooting through the supply closet connected to the back of the 3-A classroom in the far corner on the third floor of Shinzen High School.

They plan on nothing too extravagant or wasteful. The occasional chalkboard eraser or paper cup full of water above the doorway to the other teams’ rooms. Some plastic wrap strung across an entryway or two. And if a few rolls of toilet paper find their way strewn about the various sleeping quarters, that wouldn’t be too unreasonable. They have to make up for the shenanigans Ubugawa pulled on them earlier in the summer, after all.

”Can you think of any uses for a push broom?” Noya muses to Tanaka, who stands guard outside the closet.

”Nah, let’s not risk damaging anything,” Tanaka whispers back, ears perked for the slightest sound of footsteps. “Let’s hurry up and get out of here. I don’t want Daichi to yell at us—“

Tanaka abruptly silences when the door to the classroom jiggles. He shushes Nishinoya with a wave of his hand and backs them into the supply closet. With the swiftest, quietest motion, the closet door clicks shut just as the classroom door fully slides open.

Muffled conversation filters beneath the closet door, but the voices are unmistakable.

”Daichi?” Noya mouths more than says.

”Sugawara?” Tanaka adds.

They stare at one another, pupils dilated in the darkness, before Tanaka takes a deep breath and creaks open the closet door the slightest fraction imaginable.

* * *

”I thought I heard someone in here,” Suga whispers lowly as he pokes his head into the darkened classroom.

”Doubt it—“ Daichi strides into the room “—This room is the farthest away from where everyone’s sleeping.”

He surveys the space. Empty desks and chairs, bookshelves, chalkboards, a teacher’s desk at the front of the room: typical classroom set up. Perfect.

”Well, so long as you think so—“ Sugawara starts and never finishes. Daichi pulls him into the room and slides the door shut. His lips are on Suga’s in an instant, soft and wet and frenzied. Suga fumbles with the door latch behind him until it clicks into what feels like a locked position and wraps his arms around Daichi.

Their hot breath and low moans mingle between them. Daichi teases Suga’s upper lip between his teeth before diving in for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, and Suga doesn’t dare fight the shudder that runs through him. He relishes it.

The back of Daichi’s legs hit the teacher’s desk and he rests back on it. His hand tangles in Suga’s hair, pulling a breathy whine out of the setter with each tug. The other hand makes its way down his neck, his back, and hikes up the hem of his shirt. He rubs at the waistline of Suga’s shorts, occasionally dipping a finger or two below the fabric.

Sugawara delights in the feel of rough fingertips tracing his exposed skin, and he sucks on Daichi’s tongue to show his approval. Daichi takes the cue and slips his hand below the elastic to grip Suga’s firm ass. With a deep moan, Sugawara pushes Daichi back onto the desk and straddles him.

He breaks their kiss just long enough to shuck off his shirt and demand, “Touch me more.”

Daichi obliges with one hand kneading Suga’s ass and the other clawing down his spine. Suga gives a high-pitched whine and ruts his hips against his boyfriend’s crotch. Daichi grunts and thrusts up to meet the glorious friction. They stay like that for a while, kissing and rubbing, treasuring the burn of heated fabric—but Daichi soon finds it’s not enough.

He anticipates Sugawara to ask for more first, but it seems the setter is content to toy with him. Daichi stills his bucking hips and waits for Suga to catch on.

“Daichi?” Suga pulls back to look down at his lover. A string of spit connects their swollen lips and glints in the moonlight streaming in from the windows—the only source of light in the darkened classroom.

“Hmm you want something, babe?” Daichi hums without a care in the world, as if he wasn’t sporting a major hard on and wasn’t pinned beneath his unbelievably sexy boyfriend.

Suga screws his lips into a calculated pout. He knows this game. This is where they see who can get the other one to beg for it first. But Suga’s been riling Daichi up all week and has no intention of breaking. He likes his chances.

Suga rolls his ass against Daichi’s erection, successfully drawing out a low moan. “I’m good right here,” Sugawara winks. “How ‘bout you, babe?”

Daichi feels a vein throb in his forehead, harmonizing with a throbbing vein further south. He dips both hands into Suga’s shorts, tugging them below the curve of his ass and swell of his dick. He traces its outline and runs a finger down the back of his boxer briefs, applying just enough pressure to be dangerous. Sugawara pants heavily and rocks back and forth between Daichi’s hands, staring down at him through eyes half-lidded with lust.

He is a picture of sin, and Daichi can’t help but mumble under his breath, “Wait ‘til marriage my ass.”

The words register and Suga guffaws. “Still flustered from the game?” He teases while his hands explore the expanse of Daichi’s chest beneath his shirt.

”You’re a real devil, you know that?” Daichi mutters darkly.

In response, Suga tweaks a nipple and feigns, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” Daichi thrills when Suga puts on the nice guy front. It makes it all the more rewarding when he tears it down. He sits up and knocks Suga off balance just enough to flip their positions. Suga perches on the desk with Daichi between his legs. His shorts are gone. Only the thin fabric of his underwear remains.

Sugawara watches Daichi strip off his shirt with a hungry expression. Broad shoulders, strong arms, hard chest—Suga drinks it all in like a man dying of thirst. He leans forward to get a taste, but Daichi keeps him at bay with a hand to his chest.

“Uh-uh,” Daichi warns. He drops to his knees and pulls Suga’s underwear with him. Suga’s erection bobs free and eager, but still he says nothing. Daichi’s tongue darts over his lips as he spreads Sugawara’s legs wider. He marvels at the sight: his lithe frame trembling with anticipation, the twitch of his thigh muscles against Daichi’s steady hands, the curved and aching erection dribbling onto his abdomen, the inviting hole contracting and relaxing against the night air. It’s all Daichi can do not to rush through a finger blasting and shove his dick in right away. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself to take it slow.

He’s stared long enough for Suga to turn anxious, but just as Suga is about to ask what’s wrong, a pair of warm wet lips wrap around the head of his dick. Suga let’s loose an unbecoming moan at the sudden heat and suction. It bounces off the walls and reverberates in every piece of furniture making them all complicit in their scandal.

Daichi sucks and slurps his way lower onto Suga’s dick, reveling in the sounds he pulls out of him. Halfway down the length, Suga reflexively bucks up into Daichi’s mouth, desperate for more of that wonderful feeling. But a pair of strong hands pin his hips to the desk, and Sugawara looks down in confusion only to see the feverish glare of his determined lover.

The message is clear: Daichi’s going to do whatever he wants and Suga’s going to have to take it.

Sugawara shudders and relaxes under Daichi’s hands, only to tense once more when Daichi resumes the blowjob. Suga throws his head back, certain he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he saw the delectable sight of his boyfriend going down on him. Unfortunately, the arm he throws over his eyes casts him in darkness and makes every sensation that much stronger.

Soft lips trace sensitive skin. Hot tongue teases the underside. Spit dribbles down to his balls. Throat muscles seize and massage when Daichi deep throats. Suga practically loses his mind when he feels a finger dance around his entrance.

”Mm Daichi plea—“ Suga claps a hand to his mouth to stop himself. Daichi pulls off his dick and quirks an eyebrow.

“What was that?” He teases as he pumps Suga’s slick erection. His other hand continues tracing circles around Suga’s hole, occasionally pressing right against it and driving Suga mad. Suga shakes his head and refuses to look at Daichi, which only fires him up more.

He pushes a finger into Suga, and it slides in all the way to the knuckles. Daichi moans at the sensation of an asshole sucking him in like that, clamping down on the intrusion. He gingerly drags it back out, crooking his finger upwards just the way Suga likes it. His entrance is still wet and soft from what they did in the showers earlier. Daichi’s lips stretch into something halfway between a grin and a sneer at the memory, and he adds in another finger.

Suga’s heady panting and Daichi’s low humming fill the room along with the wet squelch of skin on skin. The discordant melody floods Suga’s ears and he bucks downward onto Daichi’s hand when he adds in a third finger that gives him just the right stretch and grazes over just the right spot—

Daichi’s hands still and Suga’s eyes fly open to fix him with an accusatory glare.

“Why’d you stop?” He yells, forgetting where they were.

But the look on Daichi’s face extinguishes his fury. His grin is apparent and his eyes crinkle at the sides knowingly. Suga gulps instinctively; Daichi’s going to win this one.

“I wanna hear you say it,” Daichi breathes lowly. He pulls his fingers out slowly, and Suga keens with the slow drag.

“Nooo,” Suga whines. “It’s embarrassing.” He turns his head away and hides a smirk in his shoulder. Daichi stands up, shaking out the stiffness in his knees, and leans over Suga. He grips him by the chin and turns Suga’s beautiful eyes on him.

“You’re getting shy now?” A husky whisper against Suga’s cheek. Daichi nuzzles his way to Suga’s ear and flicks his tongue over it. He feels Suga’s breath flutter in his chest at the kitten lick and completely swell when he nibbles with his teeth. He traces a hand down Suga’s bare torso and tugs down the band of his own shorts and underwear, his cock aching for attention. But Suga’s not giving in. He keeps turning his head and hiding his face, but the pink flush gracing every inch of his body belies just how much he’s enjoying it.

“You want me to make you more honest?” Daichi punctuates the words with a swift tug at Suga’s hips, slotting his hole right against his erection.

“Ah Daichi!” Suga shouts in surprise. He cups his hands to his mouth to muffle his shock, and Daichi’s certain he’s got him now. But the sound leaks out of Suga’s hands and Daichi realizes he’s not panting but giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Daichi can’t help but be amused at Suga’s laughter.

He digs into the pocket of his shorts for a condom as Suga replies, “I just remembered what Hinata said.”

“During the game?”

“Mhm...”

Daichi set the half-opened condom on the desk and leaned back over his boyfriend. “What did he say?” He mumbles with Suga’s nipple between his lips.

“He said you’re most likely to act like a perverted old man during sex.”

Daichi releases the nipple from his teasing and turns a grumpy glare on Suga. “What?” He deadpans, which only makes Suga devolve into giggles once more.

Daichi leans back and surveys his lover with a scrutinizing gaze. He loves the way laughter bubbles through Sugawara like an uncontrollable spring. His blushing cheeks and flushed chest, the crinkled corners of his eyes, the totally unflattering hiccup-snort every few seconds. Yeah, Daichi is in love.

He also loves making Suga squirm.

”Me? What about you?” Daichi intones. He gets up in Suga’s face again and the setter has no where to look but right at him.

”Huh?” was all Suga could muster as his laughter dies out.

“Who’s the one who chewed on my ear the whole drive here?” Daichi mumbles against his lips, barely grazing them. He holds back the kiss and keeps Suga locked in a heated stare. Suga fidgets just a little at the memory of Daichi’s red face and the delightful bump and jostle of the bus ride.

“Who spread his legs and fingered himself in the shower even though anyone could’ve walked in on the show?” Daichi’s unblinking gaze holds Sugawara captive. He starts to doubt his decision to tease Daichi all week.

“Who set up his futon right next to mine?” Daichi whispers hotly.

“That was me being intimate,” Suga protests. “I wasn’t trying to turn you on.”

“Uh-huh,” Daichi hums, unconvinced. “Is that why I woke up with your hand on my crotch?”

“Th-that was an accident.” Suga knows his argument is flimsy at best.

“So you _accidentally_ got under my boxers and _accidentally_ jerked me off before everyone else woke up?” Daichi grins against Suga’s ear as he torments it between his teeth. Suga yips and moans at the contact. He runs his hands down Daichi’s back and bucks up against his swollen cock.

“You’re cute when you act all shy and innocent, Suga,” Daichi mouths in his ear. “But no one else knows how hot you are when you let your brazen, shameless side loose. You naughty—“ kiss “—dirty—“ suck “—slut.” Daichi fully bites Suga’s ear now and the setter lets out a lascivious moan. Forget being quiet. Forget sexy games. Sugawara only wants one thing now.

Daichi pulls back a fraction of an inch and gazes at Suga’s hazy expression from the corner of his eye. A smile creeps across his lips. “So what do you want, Suga? Lemme hear you say it.”

All pretenses and inhibitions dropped, Suga grips Daichi by the back of the head and forces his eyes to meet his own, blown wide with lust.

”I want you to fuck me on this desk so hard I forget my own name.”

* * *

It’s well past 11pm, and most everyone has turned in for the night. In the Karasuno sleeping quarters, Ennoshita sits upright with arms crossed tightly as he stares at the vacant mats of Nishinoya and Tanaka. Rage wafts off the don of the second years as he contemplates the best way to punish the troublemakers when they return. Asashi is still awake as well. Ennoshita’s fury frightens him, for sure, but Asahi’s more worried about the other two empty futons. He reasons that Daichi and Suga wouldn’t be up to anything too risqué, but then again...Asahi sighs. It was hard being the only friend who could correctly interpret all of Sugawara’s teasing and Daichi’s pent up energy.

There was a knock at the door, and Asahi dares to hope. But when the frame slides open, he’s greeted with the rooster-head hair of Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo Tetsurō. Kuroo looks around the darkened room and seems surprised to see Asahi and Ennoshita looking back.

“Oh! Um...” Kuroo fumbles. “I was just checking to make sure everything’s good here?”

Ennoshita ignores the hesitancy in Kuroo’s voice and harrumphs, “We’ve got a couple of dumbasses breaking curfew.”

“Who?” Bokuto pokes his head in beneath Kuroo’s arm and gauges the room of mostly sleeping athletes.

“Tanaka and Nishinoya,” Asahi replies. Ennoshita helpfully tacks on “The baldy and our libero” to help out the two captains.

“Gotcha. Did you send anyone out to find them?” Kuroo asks.

Asahi is about to say no when Ennoshita ponders aloud, “Maybe that’s where Daichi and Suga went. But they’ve been gone a while.”

Asahi gulps visibly, causing Kuroo to cock and eyebrow. “Bokuto and I are doing rounds. If we see any of them, we’ll send them back. You all should get some sleep.”

Asahi tries for a nonchalant nod like Ennoshita’s, but he knows too much to be anything but second-hand stressed. The last thing he’s sure Daichi and Suga would want is for the captains of two rival teams to catch them in the act. But he can’t very well tell them not to look for curfew-breakers nor reveal the truth of what they were probably up to. When the door clicks shut and Ennoshita settles beneath his blanket, Asahi can only pray that his fellow third years really are just looking for Tanaka and Nishinoya.

* * *

”Sawamura’s out past curfew. Didn’t expect that,” Kuroo muses as he applies ghostly white makeup in the mirror of the third floor bathroom.

”Yeah. I hope we get to scare him, too!” Bokuto grins. He emerges from the stall clad in a raggedy bedsheet fashioned into a robe, pale and ethereal in the flickering fluorescent light.

Lights out and no pranks. Those were the rules the captains were supposed to enforce. But isn’t a little pranking permissible if it’s meant to enforce lights out? Kuroo and Bokuto certainly think so.

And so here they are, dressing up as the undead and setting out to scare the pants off of any foolish kid who thinks they can roam the halls as they please. It’s a stupid joke meant to get more laughs than actual scares, and Bokuto knows Akaashi has already texted the other team captains of their plan. But it’ll all be worth it if they can catch at least one person off-guard, and it sounds like Karasuno has up to four potential targets.

They stalk out into the hallways, fake blood dripping down their faces, when a muffled sound reaches their ears. It comes from down the hall, from the classroom at the far end of the building. Kuroo and Bokuto exchange a quick glance before advancing. As they get closer, the sound gets clearer. Cries, wails, wordless pleas. Bokuto suspects someone might be injured. Kuroo suspects something much more nsfw.

Kuroo reaches to stop Bokuto’s well-meaning hand on the door, but it’s too late. Bokuto pulls open the door just a crack—it takes some extra force as the lock was partially in its latch, but that’s practically nothing for a nationally ranked ace. A lecherous moan tumbles out the doorway complete with the back view of Karasuno’s captain pounding into a pair of widespread legs.

”Hn, ah, Daichi,” Sugawara chants with each thrust. He rakes his fingers down Daichi’s back, leaving marks dark enough to be visible in the moonlight. “Harder, hn, yeah, fuck me.”

Bokuto practically falls backwards, hands blocking his mouth as he silently screams in shock. He gets the impulse to want to fuck one’s vice captain during training camp as much as the next guy, but Akaashi always firmly turns him down. “It’s too risky,” he would say, and Bokuto assumed Karasuno’s captain and vice captain would feel the same way. Apparently not.

Kuroo stays rooted to the spot. He knows he really shouldn’t be a voyeur (any more than Sawamura should be an exhibitionist) in this situation, but he can’t help but marvel. That’s a strong, wide back, after all. And those thick thighs tense with every thrust. And the low grunts Sawamura let’s out in time with Sugawara’s breathy whines. He kinda wishes he could get a better view of Sugawara’s blissed out face, all open-mouthed and flushed. Not to mention Sawamura’s scrunched up brow as he focuses on driving his dick deep inside. Kuroo imagines Sawamura has the best face when he orgasms.

Kuroo shakes his head and flakes of white paint fall to the ground. What was he thinking right now? He should really close the door and back away. And that’s just what he would do if not for the slight motion and glint off a door knob across the room that catches his eye. He crouches and peers through the moonlit room, between the desk legs and chairs into the darkened supply closet and glimpses the slightest movement.

Kuroo meets Tanaka’s eyes from across the room and the two of them freeze. The swish of Nishinoya’s dyed streak of hair comes into view and Bokuto, too, peeks back into the room. The four of them share a horrible, thrilling moment of total understanding. All the while, the slick sounds of sex permeate the air above them.

“Yeah, fuck me just like that,” Sugawara’s voice cuts through their moment. “I love it when you pound into me. Feels so good. Ah, I love it. I love it. I love it. Love you, babe. Love the way your cock fills me up. Like I’m made to take you. You like it too? You like the way I clench down on you? I love having you inside me, fucking me so good. I love you, Daichi—“

Kuroo doesn’t blush easily. He’s no stranger to porn or dirty talk, but _damn_ Karasuno’s vice captain can get sexy with it. The breathy lilt to his voice, the coy and loving taunt in every word—Kuroo can barely keep it together. He’s surprised Sawamura’s lasting this long with a partner talking to him like that. He casts one more glance at the two second years trapped in the supply closet and realizes they must’ve been here for the whole thing. They must be having a pretty hard time too with that kind of audio-visual experience.

”Daichi, I—ah fuck I’m close,” Suga moans and Daichi can only manage a low grunt in reply. He grips Suga’s cock in his hand and pumps wildly. His lips meet Suga’s in a frenzied, clashing kiss. It’s sloppy and desperate and reveals just how badly one needs the other. Suga screams into Daichi’s lips and squeezes his legs around his torso as he cums. Semen splatters their chests, and Daichi fucks him through it. Rough thrusts and spasming dick, Suga cries at the excellent burn as Daichi lets out a throaty moan and climaxes. He keeps his dick buried deep in Suga and shallowly ruts as he rides out his orgasm. Suga pants heavily against his ear as Daichi wrings the last bit of cum out of Suga’s dick.

“Mm, Daichi, too much,” Suga whines, and Daichi lets go. He collapses against Sugawara and rests his head against his chest. Never mind the cum drying into a tacky mess between them. He just needs to catch his breath. All week Sugawara’s been tormenting him with purposeful touches and teasing words, and finally— _finally_ —he got to get back at him and fuck him good. Daichi’s no fool; he knows this is what Suga’s been after the whole time, too. But damn it feels incredible to actually do it.

He listens to Suga’s rapid heartbeat as he tries to come down from his orgasm and sighs contentedly.

“What’re you grinning about?” Suga mumbles as he traces random patterns down Daichi’s back.

“Just thinking how earlier, every person you asked a question of turned beet red but still your name came up whenever they thought of someone nurturing and loving and pure. I got all mad ‘cause I wanted people to understand how promiscuous you really are. Or maybe I actually wanted that side of you all to myself,” Daichi wonders.

“Which do you prefer?” Suga hums. He melts under the comfortable weight of Daichi in his arms, still locked between his legs. He lets his eyes wander about the ceiling and wallpaper, absently wondering what kind of people use this classroom.

”Mm both,” Daichi decides. “They’re both you. My devious, lovely, gentle, savage Suga.”

Sugawara chuckles lightly. Post-orgasm pillow talk with Daichi is always a treat, what with how silly and honest he gets. They both breathe out a deep sigh of satisfaction, Daichi’s head on Suga’s chest, staring out into the quiet room, and Suga looking down at the top of Daichi’s hair as he plays with it. And that peaceful moment shatters when Daichi sees the supply closet close and Suga glimpses the classroom door click shut.

Daichi pulls out and quickly ties off the condom while Suga slips on his underwear.

”Ah, I need to check something—“ Daichi mutters at the same times Suga says, “I’ll be right back—“

Neither pays much attention to the other as they quickly redress and stalk over to their respective goals. Daichi jerks open the supply closet and slips in, quickly shutting the door behind him while Suga does the same with the classroom door.

Daichi flips the light switch and bathes all three occupants of the closet in harsh yellow light. Tanaka and Nishinoya, still gripping stacks of paper cups and toilet paper, stare wide eyed at their captain who stares blankly back.

Horrid realization dawns on Daichi’s face as he whisper shouts, “What are you doing in here?”

“We-we were just,” Tanaka falters under the mounting fury of Sawamura Daichi, but Nishinoya knows no fear.

“Hang on, why do _we_ have to explain ourselves to _you_ , Daichi?” Noya challenges. His cheeks are flushed, but he figures they can get out of a scolding if they play their cards right. “Why don’t you tell us what you and Suga were doing, hmm?”

Daichi is speechless. His arms and jaw tense and relax and tense again, searching for the best way to walk the line between captain and sex maniac caught in the act. Sugawara, meanwhile, is having no such internal conflict.

Suga yanks open the door and steps into the hallway, sending Kuroo and Bokuto scrambling backwards across the hall. They stare at one another for a moment, and for all their makeup and costumes, Kuroo and Bokuto might as well be the ones who saw a ghost tonight. Suga takes in their get up but doesn’t question it. He also takes note of the sizable bulges beneath their bedsheets and grins.

“Daichi’s pretty hot, right?” At the lack of coherent response, Suga leans down to get a better look at their stunned faces. His loose fitting sleep shirt hangs low around his neck. Bokuto glances his nipples, distended from Daichi’s rough handling, and he gulps audibly. “Or maybe you liked my half of the performance better,” Suga winks before standing back up.

“Daichi’s pretty shy about these kinds of things, so let’s just keep this between us, alright?” Suga presses a finger to his lips and Kuroo and Bokuto find themselves nodding in mute agreement. With that, Suga spins on his heel and renters the classroom.

Of course, he plans on telling Daichi eventually. When the time’s right to get him the most flustered and when they’re far away so he can’t hunt down and kill the Tokyo captains. Suga likes a saucy secret more than most, but what he likes even more is having a lovely boyfriend to share those secrets with.

Suga shuts the door back in the classroom, just as Daichi re-emerges from the supply closet with some paper towels and cleaning solution in hand. Having successfully sworn Nishinoya and Tanaka to secrecy, he makes quick work of cleaning off the desk they fucked on and wrapping up the condom in a wad of towels. Of course, he’ll tell Suga in his own time when he’s sure the reveal of an audience won’t go to his head. Daichi can never keep a secret from Suga for long.

The two boys look at one another for a moment, then look to the doors they both walked through, and Suga’s lips quirked into a smile.

“Should we get out of here?” Suga suggests.

Daichi nods and briskly adds, “Let’s hit the restroom. I’m gonna throw this out there and we should probably wash up before we go back.” The explanation is reasonable, and if it gives Tanaka and Nishinoya enough time to get back to the room before them and slip into bed, then all the better.

* * *

Asahi is still awake when he sees the silhouettes of Kuroo and Bokuto pass by the door. He hears the muffled “Holy shit! I mean, holy shit!” from Bokuto and the “Shut up! Be cool!” from Kuroo. He’s still awake when Tanaka and Nishinoya walk in a few minutes later and stiffly get into their respective beds. Tanaka is clearly shaken and Nishinoya unconsciously grips a paper cup close to his chest. And he’s still awake when Suga and Daichi finally get back looking fresher and more satisfied than they have all week.

And though Asahi can’t help but groan inwardly at having to put up with their sexcapades, he’s at least a little glad that it seems he’s not the only one anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima once dared Hinata to list all the ways Kageyama was better than him at volleyball for a full minute, and that was the first and last time the first years ever played truth or dare.
> 
> If you can think of any other paranoia Q&As that the haikyuu boys might do, I’d love to hear ‘em in the comments!


End file.
